The Legend of Zelda: The Dual Force
by Marvelous Mark
Summary: This story is rated PG-13 because it may not understandable to people under 13, but there isn't any cussing. Please write a review, and check back for the next chapter.


Chapter 1 (This story is based on events from Ocarina of Time, and no other Zelda game.)  
  
In the dark night of Hyrule, only one year after Ganon has been defeated, a new evil is about to be awoken. A storm is brewing and lightning strikes. A tree is torn in half by a strong bolt of light. Other tree have already been set on fire due to the merciless nature. It begins to rain, but even the rain can't put out the inferno of fire that seems to grow from hell. Perhaps it did grow from hell.  
  
Link sat in his house upon the tree and listened to Saria play her ocarina, while he played his. He had forgotten the once unforgettable tunes of the Ocarina of Time. He would sometimes look back on the times he had saving the world, the friends he made, and enemies he destroyed. He even knew he would grow to become a marvelous man, yet he was still a boy, growing out of the Kokiri clothing. He hadn't visited the princess, nor the Gorons.He thought it would be nice to get out of the forest again. He wished Saria could come along, but she couldn't leave the forest. Link wanted to visit the Gorons first, he had some stories to tell Darunia. He told Saria bye and set out across Hyrule.  
  
Link traveled up Death Mountain, not even having to fight any enemies along the way. The world had been so peaceful since Ganon's death. Link finally made it to the top, and, entered the cave in which the Gorons lived. "It's been a while brother!" exclaimed Darunia. "I've been wanting to visit you, but thought it was the wrong time, but I came anyway." Link said. "It's never the wrong time to talk with me brother! Me and you are pals forever!" Darunia said. Link looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "What's the matter?" "I have been having a bad feeling, like the one I had when I fought Ganon." Link said. "You just need some rest and relaxation, bet you haven't had any in a while huh?"" "Not really." Link said dully. "I'll get you a place to sleep for the night." Darunia said. "That sounds good." Link said.  
  
After a good night's sleep, Link felt alittle better. "You mumbled in your sleep. I just thought you should know that." Darunia said to Link. "I know. Saria told me she heard me saying something about a dual force. I don't know what that means, but I just ignored it." "You should follow your dreams. I heard you say something about a dual force as well. I know! Go see if the princess has had any visions of this matter! You need to confront the dreams brother." "I will, Thank you!" Link said as he headed out of the cave. Outside he caught up with Bigoron. "Hey buddy! Need a new sword?" Bigoron asked. "No. I'm to little to carry the thing now. But I'll check back with you in about five years!" Link said with a grin. Link made it down Death Mountain with no problems. As he passed through the village, people greeted him. Some asked him to stay for breakfast, others just said hi. He declined their invitations and went forth, toward Hyrule Castle.  
  
The Hyrule marketplace had grown busy since he last visited. The mask shop was outdoing itself in sells. The bazaar had grown into a giant store. He browsed around for a while and headed into the courtyard. He was happily greeted by the guards, since they knew who he was. Link entered the castle through the front gate. Inside was a huge display of swords, shields and armor. He looked, then went to find Zelda. He asked the whereabouts of her room and finally found it. He hesitated, then entered. "Welcome back Link!" Zelda exclaimed. "Hey!" Link said as she hugged him. "I came to ask you if you know of something called a dual force." Zelda almost fainted. "I have! Have you had the same dreams?" Zelda asked. "Yeah... but what does it mean.?" Link asked. "You know of the Triforce, right?" Link nodded his head. "Well, there is also a Dual Force. It has different powers than the Triforce, but can be equally deadly." "Where did it come from?" Link inquired. "Many years ago, after the Triforce was sealed up, the original sages created the Dual Force. The Triforce was the base of all life, but with it sealed, there had to be a common force to keep peace in the world. The sages created the Dual Force thinking it would not be as powerful and manipulative as the Triforce, and it hasn't been. But not long ago, I began having dreams of a wicked man by the name of Aghanim. He is a corrupted wizard that was deterred from this land long ago. He has heard of Ganondorf, and wishes to bring him back from the realm in which he is trapped. He knows that the Dual Force is his only option. If he gets ahold of the Dual Force, Hyrule will become a forlorn land." "Where is the Dual Force?" Link asked. "It is in a land known as Cylalyk, not far from here. It is a sacred land that no human has stepped foot on, ever! For it is a mystic land, that only fairies know how to get into. It goes unnoticed because it is invisible to human eyes. Aghanim has seen it via a fairy he found in the lost woods. The fairy is not evil, but Aghanim has it under his spell of deception." "How did he get into the lost woods? A Kokiri would have seen him." Link said. "He can cloak himself as to be invisible. He was there, I guarantee it!" Zelda said. "A couple of my friends said they had bad feelings a few days ago." Link said. "They felt Aghanim. Kokiri's have a strong sense of mystic powers." Zelda said.  
  
"Can I enter the land of Cylalyk?" Link asked. "Only if you are accompanied by a willing fairy." "I know exactly the one! Navi!" Link said. "Is this Aghanim fellow powerful?" "Very! Only with skill and a magic sword can you beat him." Zelda said. "Where do I get a magic sword from?" Link asked. "Not A magic sword, THE magic sword. Known as the Magnified Lorn. It takes magic energy and manifies it and sends it back at a more powerful degree." Zelda explained. "Where can I get this?" "It once was here in this very castle, about fifty years ago, but it has since been taken to Cylalyk by a fairy goddess. She said it would present to much danger in this land of thieves and vagabonds." Zelda said. "Can I retrieve it?" Link said. "Yes, once you are in Cylalyk. You must defeat the fairy known as Chanzor. He is a most powerful fairy, but refuses to use magic. That gives you a chance to beat him. With the Master Sword, you can easily defeat Chanzor." "But will I have be asleep for seven years again just to weild the Master Sword?" Link asked. "Not with this." She said as she handed Link a bracelet. "This will allow your body to change without any time being consumed!" Zelda said. "Then I will leave now. For I must destroy Aghanim!" Link said as he turned to leave. " Be careful!" Zelda pleaded. Link waved a goodbye to her and went to the Temple of Time. There he retrieved the Master Sword. The bracelet worked! He had changed, and no time had passed. He now set out to find Navi. 


End file.
